


Driver, roll up the partition

by Furud



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Filthy, Kink Discovery, M/M, Smut, The phandom doesnt have enough feminization fics tbh, tatinof tour, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furud/pseuds/Furud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tourbus' driver went out. Phil wants to see Jurassic Park, but Dan?<br/>He has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver, roll up the partition

He couldn’t lie, there were a lot of cons of being on tour, all that which could be summarized in his life motto: Outside Is Bad. Don’t get him wrong, meeting his and Phil’s fans is absolutely mind blowing and amazing. But sometimes, usually when they were stuck on the bus seeing miles of American road he missed his house, his bed, his own space.

And he misses sex with Phil.

Dan was a 24 (almost 25) years old male. He has urges. It’s infuriating, makes him feel like a perv when his boyfriend apparently doesn’t get as antsy as he is, and looks at Dan weird and bats his hand away because _Dan anyone could see_ and continues to eat his bloody pancakes instead of paying attention to him.

Currently they are at some stop point between states, and if this were a horror movie Dan is sure he would be the dumb blond that gets freaking beheaded while he sucks his boyfriend in the middle of nowhere, but anyway he turned from the window where he was moping and went to the only bedroom (officially Phil’s but he spend all his time there anyway) from where he can hear dinosaur noises as he got closer.

“Phiiiiil” he whined, entering and flopping on bed next to Phil, who didn’t move his eyes from Jurassic Park.

“What is it baby?” his boyfriend answered softly, reaching blindly and almost poking Dan’s eye to pet his hair, too immersed on the idiot with glasses getting himself killed dumbly.

“Hnnnng!” he made a distressed noise, wanting his full attention even if he leaned into the petting.

Phil continued to see the tv only chuckling lightly. Unforgivable.

“Phil!” he called out loudly, finally getting the older male to tear his eyes from the television, frowning and looking at him,

“What? Is something wrong?” he said concerned.

Dan wriggled in bed, looking up to him and then back down to the bed “The driver is away” he said, wanting him to take a hint.

Phil’s eyebrows flied up to his hairline. He got it.

“Oh. And...?” he knew what Dan was asking for but his spoiled boy always wanted stuff without wanting to ask for them, the brat.

The brown eyed boy huffed frustrated, rolling away from his boyfriend. He wasn’t really in the mood for asking, he could go get himself off in the bathroom again.

“Dan”

“What?” he spitted out without turning around, facing the bus’ thin separation wall.

“Come here”

Dan peeked over his shoulder, still curled on his side. Phil had his eyes completely focused on him and he wasn’t smiling anymore. He was getting shivers just looking at him.

“Do i need to repeat myself? Come here” the older boy said harsher, taking the tv remote and turning off the tv “This is what you wanted, right?”

They both knew that Dan could end the scene at any moment. Say the safeword and Phil would go back to be his usual adorable self, ask him what’s wrong, cuddle him.

But also they both knew he wouldn’t.

So Dan didn’t open his mouth and shifted on the bed, sitting up next to Phil, licking his lips.

Phil tugged him from the arm, getting him on his lap and making Dan squeak avoiding crushing him with his knees, wouldn’t be the first time. But he can’t keep thinking about the lack of finesse of his and his boyfriend’s sexy times because he is kissing him hard, stuffing his tongue inside his mouth as soon as he kisses back. Phil’s hands travel quickly from his waist to his ass and squeeze. Hard.

Dan broke the kiss to moan against his boyfriend mouth, who pressed a kiss on his sensitive neck before speaking again “So the driver is away baby. And the first thing you think about is cock isn’t it?”

Dan blushed deeply, vulgar words sounded so weird in Phil’s usually pg-13 vocabulary.

“Answer me” ordered Phil when the silence went on, taking one hand off his bum just to spank him hard there, making Dan let out a surprised gasp

“S-sorry”

Phil smirked, spanking him and pressing his plump bottom between his hands again. He could never get tired of his boyfriend’s ass “No you are not. On your underwear, hands and knees, now”

Dan scrambled on bed, moving from Phil’s lap taking off his socks, pants and shirt, feeling his blush intensify. He was wearing panties, silk ones. What? They were comfortable and soft against his skin and made his ass look pretty and didn’t bunch up inside the skinny jeans. And the best part was, they got Phil talking dirty real fast.

“Shit Dan” Phil finished taking his own clothes off and went to kneel behind him, caressing his bum breathless with the sight. It had been a while, between being so tired and sleeping in rooms next to Martin and Cornelia, he hadn’t been able to enjoy his kinky Danny. He wanted to make it right, cupping his cheeks before letting them go watching them jiggle as he spanked him again “What a pretty little girl”

They did this. Not that often, but sometimes. Dan was too shy to ask for it, but he loved every second of it, his dick hardening just from those words alone.

“Turn around baby” Dan heard the familiar sound of the lube bottle uncapping as he turned around, looking the bottle on Phil’s hand, who was staring at him with his blue eyes almost black, naked too “Raise your legs and hold them there, together”

He did as his boyfriend commanded, laying back and lifting his legs, hugging them together against his chest. They didn’t let him see ahead but he could feel Phil’s hands on them fondling the back of them up to the back of his knees and back to his ass, caressing his skin before moving his panties to the side, exposing his ass.

His face felt very hot at that point, as Phil squirted some lube and used one of his hands to tug the satiny fabric aside while he started pressing his lubed up fingers against his hole, starting to rub in circles.

“Mmmnnn please” he moaned trying to keep it low as the older boy took his time, just circling his rim.

“Please what Danny?” Phil teased him further “Such a tight pretty cunt” he cooed dipping just the tip of his fingers inside, looking them disappear inside the younger boy “It’s just sucking me in, your greedy hole Danny. Wants more doesn't it? Tell me how much it wants me”

"Please Philly" Dan whimpered feeling his legs shaking by keeping them up just so he could get fingered.

"Why are you making me wait? Beg me slut" Phil slid his two fingers to the knuckle pressing them against his walls not even pumping him just circling them inside opening him up.

Dan’s back arched from the bed as Phil brushed against his inner spot "Ahhh…Please fuck me please" he babbled, and pressed his legs tighter together as he had almost let them slip from his grip.

The older man noticed his struggle, taking his fingers off him and pushing his legs apart but not letting him lower them, folding him in half in a way Dan didn’t thought it was possible for his level of flexibility up to that moment, as he felt the front of his thighs pressing into the bed.

Phil squeezed his thighs further down in a silent order to keep them there before returning his hands to his bum. He didn’t moved his panties just yet, pressing against his hole through them "Where do you want me to fuck you baby? Say it" he purred, now able to see Dan’s face a he held himself open for him, blushed up to the tips of his ears and down to his chest, pretty little nipples that stood up just begging for him to lick them, so he did, fingers never leaving his boyfriend’s slutty ass, pressing further inside through the fabric.

The humiliation made Dan even hotter, because now he could see Phil’s face as he leaned into his chest, his blue eyes almost black, he could see him say all those things "I-in my pussy. Please please fuck my pussy" he said looking down, whimpering when Phil sucked his nipple into his mouth, already so hard.

"Good girl" Phil spoke against his nipple, and rewarded him slipping his fingers inside his panties, thrusting a couple inside, making Dan keen and let his head fall backwards, precome leaking from him steadily by this point, which his boyfriend noticed "My pretty little girl, getting so wet. Look at me” Dan looked up half gone from the sensations “You like being fingered that much baby? Or is it me sucking your tits?” he let go Dan’s thigh moving his hand to his other nipple, teasing flicks getting the nub even harder.

“Would you let me do it in public, get my fingers in your pussy to fuck you where anyone could caught us? he whispered at him dirty getting a third finger inside him, going faster and deeper.

Dan was trashing in bed as Phil fingered and talked getting those fucking images in his imagination making him so horny he could come on that alone.

"Yes yes anywhere I would let you anywhere" he chanted letting small ah ah ah everytime Phil plunged his fingers inside him.

"Anywhere? Wow Danny. You fucking whore. My dirty little slut. You just want something in your cunt at all times isn't it?” Phil chuckled taking his fingers out to squirt more lube on his fingers.

"Please...fuck me. I need your cock so bad please" Dan was at his begging point, feeling his eyes water from how bad he wanted more, clenching on fingers.

"You beg me so pretty I could hear you all day. But I want to fuck you already. You are so wet Danny" he said pleased pumping his fingers harder inside him “Your little pussy, all mine to eat or fuck isn’t it baby?”

“Yesyes yes fuck me fuck me please” Dan was fucking himself back on his fingers knowing he couldn’t touch himself, moving his hands to Phil’s back to feel the muscles there, legs going around his waist. He was so turned on he couldn’t keep his moans quiet.

“Shhh be quiet Danny. The driver could come back anytime do you want him to hear you? Begging for my cock in your pussy?” whispered Phil, finally taking the panties off, lubing his cock and pushing inside Dan, who tried to lower his voice but he couldn’t, not with Phil stretching him so much and hinting at all his kinks.

Phil’s brows knitted together, his fingers on Dan’s hips digging into him “Tchh. You want him to know? You are such a slut Dan. He will hear your whorish sounds, begging for my big cock isn’t it? He will know that you are my pretty little slut girl”

Dan moaned even louder making his boyfriend shook his head “Keep. Quiet. Whore” he said giving a sharp trust with every word making Dan scratch his back as he let out soft sounds as he went faster, getting a hand on his own mouth.

“That’s it princess” Phil praised him low, manhandling him to his side, untangling one long leg from his waist to push it back, getting deeper as he rammed into him “We don’t want him coming in to ask what’s wrong, just to see you taking my cock, loving it”

“Phiiil” Dan wailed muffled for his hand, and he can feel the cheap mattress shifting rhythmically beneath the force as he got fucked into it “Aaaahhh…..fuck please”

Phil’s was pounding incessantly against his prostate, and Dan’s consciousness was slipping away too gone to care about anything else than his boyfriend fucking him.

A sound of the bus opening made Phil almost still his movements completely. Dan was unaware, moving his hand from his mouth to Phil’s bum, trying to make him move again whining “Shhh!” Phil got his own hand over Dan’s mouth as he continued sliding his cock shallowly inside and out trying to hear outside.

Dan whined once more, making Phil slide his fingers inside his mouth, hips stuttering as Dan happily started sucking on them, fucking himself back on him “Fuck Dan. You just want to get fucked isn’t it? The driver is out there and you just want to get your pussy filled with cum” Phil whispered amazed plunging his fingers inside his mouth harder, at the same rhythm than his cock.

“Fuckfuckfuck” Phil muttered to himself, it was too risky but he couldn’t stop, pressing Dan’s leg into his chest as he kept fucking him harder again “Play with your clit baby” he ordered him, looking at his boyfriend getting a hand between them to touch himself.

It took just that order a light brush to make Dan spill, clenching hard on Phil’s cock as he kept sucking his fingers as a reflex to avoid moaning out loud.

“Ahh…shit” Phil shuddered feeling himself throb and taking his hand off Dan’s mouth he yanked him back into his cock, continuing to pound into him roughly. He leaned, pressing his head into Dan’s crook of his neck biting him hard as he came too, groaning to muffle the noise.

The drivers steps were just outside the door, knocking “We will be on our way in a few minutes, letting you know”

His voice sounded pretty normal, so possibly they had avoided being heard and the awkwardness just by mere dumb luck.

“Y-yeah okay!” came the fucked out voice of Dan, and both of them heard the man hum something and move along.

They sighed, looking at each other and starting to laugh a bit, hugging each other.

Dan looked at the ceiling, caressing Phil’s soft hair absently.

He was no longer missing sex with Phil.

But now he really, really missed their bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of phan feminization fanfics haunt me till i gave in  
> this is grossly unbetaed. Its 4.20 am (eii) and i should be working on getting out of collegue, not this.  
> i'll try to get a better version out soon, all help appreciated.


End file.
